bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fetros35058/Looker Bee and the Top Shop Case
Looker Bee and the Top Shop case I'm not sure if im gonna finish the arts in time, i recently started school which lasts 7 hours :( Cast: *Looker Bee (main) *Honey Bee *Vicious Bee *Festive Bee *Vicious Bee *Gifted Spicy Bee *Demon Bee *Top Bear (victim oof) *Pro Bear *OldLuckEE *Olphium *GumdropTheGummyBee *Cbkguy *Manylce *DvH2 *RyanDankersom *JoshDaNoob *Fetros35058 (me, a.k.a. Fet) *Onett (quest-giver) ''' Chapter 1 It's a bright, sunny day on the mountain. The bees are buzzing, the scent of honey and flowers wafts through the air. Peace. A fellow Looker Bee was casually flying around without a worry in the world. "Ah, what a great day it is today!", it said to itself, taking a deep inhale. "I have a feeling nothing could possibly go wrong". Everything was doing just fine, until... Suddenly, Looker Bee saw many bees flying towards the Top Shop. They all looked quite desperate. Puzzled, the bee decides to go take a look. Arriving there, what seemed to be an entire hive of bees was around the entrance to the Top Shop. Looker squeezed through the bees to see what happened. Inside the shop was Olphium, OldLuckEE, Gumdrop, Cbkguy, Manylce, DvH2, Ryan, Josh, and Top Bear, who was lying on the cold stone floor, unmoving. Besides the bear were many pieces of porcelain and plastic. A Porcelain Dipper and Port-O-Hive appeared to miss from the counter. Gumdrop and Cbkguy were talking with each other about what could have happened; Olphium checked the porcelain shards for fingerprints; OldLuckEE was talking with someone on his phone; Ryan was checking Top Bear for vitality signs, the rest were taking notes. -"Whoa! What the heck happened here?" asked Looker Bee, desperate. -"By what it looks like, someone smashed a Porcelain Dipper and a Porcelain Port-O-Hive onto Top Bear's head.", Manylce answered. "Ryan?" -"Don't worry, he's just unconscious. He's breathing just fine.", said Ryan. -"Oh, that's great", said Looker Bee, relieved. "Is there any way I could help solve this case?" -"You could help by staying out of it", grunted DvH2. -"Dude, don't be rude like that.", Josh replied. "But seriously, it's best if we handle this ourselves." -"He's right", said Gumdrop. "The last time we trusted someone to help investigate, it turned out that someone was actually the culprit of the crime, and he had been double-crossing us all along." Looker Bee frowned, and nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Olphium finished checking for fingerprints, in which there were none, to his disappointment. OldLuckEE finishes talking on the phone but hangs up empty-handed. -"Nothing. Not even a single print on any of these pieces", Olphium sighed. -"Same here", OldLuckEE replied. "The guy didn't see or hear anything about this. But if I were to take a guess… I'd say it's Vicious Bee." -"Well I guess you have a point; he holds a big grudge on local beekeepers." '' Man, they really need help. If only I was an admin'', Looker Bee thought to himself, ashamed. The bee turns around and abandons the crime scene, leaving the admins there. It begins to fly away from the Top Shop, without looking back, until it encounters Honey Bee, midair. -"Oh, hey Looker! You don't seem really ok, what's bugging you?" Honey greeted. -"Hey, Honey. It's nothing much..." Looker replied. -"Is it Top Bear? I heard he got mugged by someone. Such a tragedy..." -"Yeah, I guess it is. I offered to help the admins investigate, but they didn't accept, saying they might get double-crossed or whatever." -"Oof, that's sad. Y'know… How about we tackle this case together? Just the two of us!" - "Huh?!" -"Forget what those stubborn admins say! Just imagine it: You and me, the heroes, bathing in a puddle of pure fame… Everyone will love us if we find the real culprit!" -"Well I'd love to, but… What would we do if those guys found out about it? They would be pretty upset if they did." -"They won't find out, I swear! We just have to keep it low-key." Honey Bee extends its hand out to Looker Bee. -"What do you say, partner?" Looker Bee gazed silently at Honey's hand. It thought, and thought, and thought… Until it finally agreed to accept the help. -"I say-" Quickly, Honey Bee swipes its own hand away, preventing Looker from shaking it. -"Tsk, tsk, tsk", Honey Bee nodded. "If you want my help, it's not gonna come free." -"What..?" Looker asked, confused. -"I've already had a few issues while dealing with this kind of agreement. And I’m not gonna let anyone take the spotlight from me this time. You either give me some of the credit or do it alone." -"Uhh..." Looker Bee glanced around before answering, not exactly knowing what to do. -"A-alright, fine. What do you want in exchange?" -"I've been a little low on honey-making lately; A little Festive Bean would pay me handsomely." -"A Festive Bean, huh? I have one of those. I'll give it to you, but only after we solve this case. Deal?" -"Deal." The two bees shake hands in agreement. -"Who should we interrogate first?" asked Honey Bee. -"OldLuckEE said that he thinks the culprit is Vicious Bee, so let's go ask it.", Looker replied. -"I saw it in the Cactus Field before coming here." -"Then we're off." '''Chapter 2 Looker Bee and its partner Honey Bee arrive in the Cactus Field. A soothing aroma swirled through the air. Many cacti towered over the many red and blue flowers. A small spike could be seen poking out of a red flower. "Over there", Honey said, pointing to the spike. Looker Bee quickly flew over to it and gave it a little tap. Quickly emerging from the ground, Vicious Bee gazed down on them, with a cold look in its eyes. -"What is it?" Vicious Bee mumbled. -"We need to ask you a few questions", said Looker Bee. -"Three. Take it or leave it", Vicious said sternly. -"Well alright then. You've heard about the crime with Top Bear, am I correct?" Honey Bee asked. -"Yes, you are. Two questions." -"What were you doing at that time?" Looker Bee questioned. -"I was just waiting to impale losers in the Pepper Patch. Last question" said the Rogue Vicious Bee. -"What about your older brother, Gifted Vicious Bee?", asked Honey. -"Wasn't anywhere around at the time. He's always too busy polishing his precious stingers." Vicious said. "Anyways, you're out of questions. Ciao." Vicious Bee flew away, far into the depths of the mountain. Looker and Honey glanced at each other. -"What now?" Honey asked, frustrated. -"We should ask Windy Bee. It's infamous for hurting a lot of beekeepers", Looker answered. -"Good idea, but we're gonna need to summon it." -"I think a few Star Jellies should do the trick. Let's go ask Fet and see if she can lend them to us." -"But where is she right now?" -"Probably in the Stump Field. Let's go look." 'Chapter 3' Fet was casually collecting pollen in the Stump Field without a worry in the world. She had defeated the Stump Snail only a day ago, so her swarm of bees could help her without getting distracted. Her Supreme Saturator pumped water all over the field, revitalizing the flowers. Suddenly, the beekeeper heard something call her name. "Fet! Fet!" cried Looker Bee and Honey Bee, both flying towards her at full speed. -"Oh, hey you two!" Fet greeted. -"Hey! We need your help with something", Looker Bee responded. -"Sure, what is it?" -"We need to summon a Wild Windy Bee. Do you have any Star Jellies?" Honey Bee requested. -"I have a dozen", the beekeeper stated. "But why do you want to summon it in the first place?" -"We need to ask a few questions", Looker spoke. -"About the incident at the Top Shop", Honey added. -"Ooh, I’ve heard about it. Such a shame to know someone would attack Top Bear like that", the beekeeper responded. -"I know, right? Speaking of the incident, what were you doing at that time?" questioned the green bee. -"I was playing another game. 'Adventure Up', to be specific", the beekeeper affirmed. "Anyways, enough wasting your time. Here's the Star Jelly". Fet handed 4 jars of sparkling, cyan jelly; two to each, to the bees. They struggled to handle them but managed to get through it. -"Thanks!" Honey Bee puffed, already exhausted from the weight of the jars. "We can handle this!" -"Are you sure? It's a really long way from here to the Wind Shrine." -"No problem", Looker Bee hesitated. "Come on, Honey Bee, let’s fly to the Wind Shrine before these jars rip our arms off." -"Alright, good luck you two!", Fet shouted from afar, bidding farewell. The two detectives were already on their way to the Wind Shrine. It really was a long way from the Stump Field to the Wind Shrine, but they had to do it if they wanted to solve the case. Exhilarating pain from carrying the weight of the glass jars pulsed through their bodies. It felt like someone was trying to rip their arms off. But the bees hesitated, pushing themselves forward, trying to ignore what seemed like torture. They slowly got closer to the shrine as they flew over the Bamboo and Mushroom fields. Almost the entire mountain was visible from their altitude. "Come on… we're almost there..." huffed Honey Bee as they neared the Windy Bee Gate, the two Star Jellies beginning to slip from its paws. Finally, after what felt like a decade, Looker Bee and its partner arrive at the Wind Shrine, a monument dedicated to the winds of the mountain. The pair carefully puts down the four jars onto the circular pedestal in front of it and promptly falls to the ground in exhaustion. -"We did it..." Looker Bee huffed. -"Thank Honey Bear", said Honey Bee, relieved from the weight. As the two bees rested their bodies on the cold, marble floor, a strong whirlwind kicked up and whisked the four jars of sparkling jelly away. Looker and its partner watched as the Star Jelly flew out of sight. The shrine's wind chimes jingled violently; an indicator that Wild Windy Bee was summoned successfully. Looker Bee struggled to lift its head up. It glanced around, trying to spot the Windy Bee. "Over there, in the Coconut Field!", it cried. The bees got up and slowly flew over to the flower patch. Arriving there, they encounter a small raincloud that moved around watering the many white flowers of the Coconut Field, with Windy inside it. Looker and Honey flap their tiny wings, hoping to blow the cloud away and grab the wild bee's attention. The raincloud slowly disintegrates and begins to reveal the Wild Windy Bee that was hiding inside. However, Windy is upset at the two bees disintegrating its hiding place and springs out in the blink of an eye. -"How dare you disturb my rest?!", it roared. "Foolish bees, you will pay for your crimes!" The angered bee took a deep inhale. It then attempted to blow Looker and its partner away, only for them to hang on to one of the field's palm trees. -"Stop! We've only come to ask you a few questions!", Looker Bee cried. -"Yeah! We didn't mean to upset you!" Honey Bee shouted as it and Looker struggled to hang on to the palm tree. "Please listen to us!" Windy Bee, intrigued, stops blowing air against them. -"Very well then. Make it quick". Looker Bee and Honey Bee let go of the palm tree they were firmly grasping and approach Windy Bee. -"So… You've heard of the incident at the Top Shop, correct?" Honey Bee asked. -"Yes, I have." -"Where were you at the time of the crime?" Looker questioned. -"I was not at the mountain. In fact, I was in the skies, beyond sight." Windy Bee said dramatically. -"Alright then. Do you know anyone that was with Top Bear that night or someone who held a grudge against him?" Looker interrogated. -"No, I do not. But what I do know is that Onett wished to do something better with the shopkeeper trio, for they were not of much use." Looker and Honey glanced at each other, then quickly glanced back to the Wild Windy Bee. -"Okay, we know who to interview next. Thank you for your time.", said Honey Bee, as they flew to the Bear Gate to interrogate their next suspect. 'Chapter 4' The two bees are flying above the mountain towards the Bear Gate, which was right behind the Top Shop. Looker Bee, curious, glances through the glass roof of the shop. Inside was deserted; the admins had apprehended everything that was a result of the attack on Top Bear. The bees dive towards the entrance. "Alright, we're here", affirmed Honey Bee. "Let's go interview Onett." Looker and Honey slowly fly into the Bear Gate. Inside was a massive room, with a ramp that led onto a big circular platform that levitated above a deep, dark pit. On the platform was Onett, who appeared to be trying to open a giant, plastic lid screwed to the floor. "Hey, Onett!" Looker called out. Onett, alerted, stops trying to open the lid and turns to the bees. -"Oh, good afternoon! What's up?" he greeted. -"Good afternoon! We need to ask you a few questions about Top Bear", said Looker Bee. -"Top Bear, huh? I've heard of the incident." -"Well then, what were you doing at that time?" Honey questioned. -"I was trying to open this darn lid", the beekeeper replied. "Just like last week, last month, last semester". -"Windy Bee stated that you wanted to do something with the shopkeepers, is that true?" Looker asked. -"Yeah. They aren't the best, although I don't really know what to do with them now". Suddenly, loud glass breaking is heard from outside the Bear Gate. The three quickly glance at the entrance. -"What was that?!", Looker Bee asked, terrified. -"I have no idea. Let's go check it out. Thanks for your time, Onett!", said Honey Bee. -"No problem!" Onett said as the bees flew down the ramp and out the gate at full speed. The two bees, now outside the Bear Gate, look around to identify the source of the noise. It sounded like it came from the Top Shop, Looker Bee thought to itself. The detective enters the store, and sees a large rock on the cold floor, along with multiple glass shards and a hole through the glass roof. Puzzled, Looker goes outside to see its partner. But Honey Bee is nowhere to be seen. The bee calls out to Honey, only to receive no response. Looker Bee then travels back through the Bear Gate; up the ramp and onto the platform. It asks Onett if it had seen Honey Bee fly somewhere while it was in the Top Shop. The beekeeper replies that it flew to the left, possibly the 10 Bee Zone. The detective thanks Onett before flying out the entrance once again, and begins the search for Honey. ''' Chapter 5' Looker Bee flies down the cliff next to the Mountain Top Field. It was a short trip, taking merely 10 seconds to reach the bee's destination. It arrives at the infamous 10 Bee Zone, home of the Pineapple Patch, Stump Field, Science Bear, and the Pro Shop. Looker looks around for any signs of Honey Bee. It decides to enter the Pineapple Patch, who was right next to where the detective appeared to be. A tart aroma wafted through the air, a Mantis and a Rhino Beetle were sound asleep behind the enormous pineapples, and the many flowers bloomed vividly. But in the blink of an eye, something interrupted the peace by flying out of the Pro Shop so quickly that Looker Bee couldn't see what it was. "Whoa! What was that?" Looker Bee asked itself. The bee flies into the Pro Shop and notices that a Honey Dipper was missing from the sale counter. It then questions the startled shopkeeper, Pro Bear. -"Hey Pro Bear, did you see that?" -"Yeah, I did! It stole one of my Honey Dippers!" the bear replied. -"What was it?" the detective asked. -"It came and went so fast, all I saw was some smoke and a red glow". -"Smoke and a red glow? Well, I just happen to know a fellow bee with those traits", said Looker Bee, stroking its chin. "By the way, what were you doing at the time Top Bear was attacked?" -"I was just dusting off the items", Pro Bear replied. "I later visited Noob Bear to borrow a Rake. The bee notices the Rake under one of the counters. It implies that Pro Bear was telling the truth. -"Alright then, thanks for your time", Looker said to Pro Bear. -"No problem!" he replied. "Come again soon!" Looker Bee flies out the Top Shop and, once again, heads to the 35 Bee Zone. Not to summon Wild Windy Bee, but to look for the next suspect: Gifted Spicy Bee. 'Chapter 6''' The detective knew that Gifted Spicy could only want one thing in life: spice. Looker Bee knows where to look now, a flower field that seemed to be paradise to any given Spicy Bee. A flower field known as the Pepper Patch. It grew such enormous peppers of any kind; picking one could guarantee you a lifetime supply of spice. Arriving there, the bee looks over the many red flowers. Unfortunately for it, the field is deserted; not a single bee or beekeeper was around. Looker Bee peeks behind the giant peppers. Nothing. Disappointed, it turns around and begins to fly back to the 10 Bee Zone. However, Looker suddenly encounters its partner Honey Bee, who appeared to be flying towards the detective. "Looker!!" Honey called out. Looker Bee's eyes lit up. It certainly didn't expect to see its partner here in the Pepper Patch. -"Honey Bee!" Looker shouted. "Where were you?" -"No time to explain. You have to come check this out!" Honey rushed. -"What? What is it?" Looker Bee asked, puzzled. -"You'll see when we get there", it said, dragging the bee to the Top Shop. -"Alright, but no pulling me! My arms still hurt from those Star Jellies", Looker Bee replied, freeing its hand from Honey's grip. The two bees set off to the 25 Bee Zone, yet again. It was a long way to the shop, but they would get there eventually. What could Honey Bee be trying to show its partner? Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE